<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Night to Remember by Alvinola</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252634">A Night to Remember</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alvinola/pseuds/Alvinola'>Alvinola</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Rubs, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, Vomiting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:22:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alvinola/pseuds/Alvinola</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's not feeling so well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jensen notices that he’s feeling a little <em>off</em> as soon as he goes to bed. He’s had an amazing evening at a romantic restaurant with great food and even better company. He hadn’t sensed anything on the way home, but now his stomach feels a bit like it’s in knots—And he’s pretty sure it’s not because of the two glasses of red wine he’s had with dinner.</p><p>With a sigh, he rolls onto his left side and closes his eyes. It’s pretty late already and they’ve got an early shoot scheduled tomorrow. There are only a couple of episodes left of the season and, as usual, Dean and Sam are going to go out with a <em>bang</em>!</p><p>As he’s starting to doze off, he hears Jared putter around in the bathroom. It usually annoys Jensen when his boyfriend leaves the water on while brushing his teeth, but today it’s lulling him to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>He drifts closer to awareness again when Jared climbs into bed a few minutes later and plasters himself to Jensen’s back, like he typically does. Jensen grunts. The long arm that’s now wrapped around his waist feels too constricting and heavy. “Babe…” he mutters and shifts a little. “Not tonight.”</p><p>The weight squishing his middle is instantly gone and replaced by Jared’s warm hand that settles lightly on his hip. “What’s wrong?” he asks, confused.</p><p>Jensen sighs tiredly. “My stomach feels a little weird.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Jared asks, and Jensen <em>feels</em> more than <em>sees</em> him prop himself up a bit. Sneaking a hand underneath the hem of his boyfriend’s shirt, Jared gently trails his fingers up and down Jensen’s side. “Are you feeling sick? You only ate like half your burger and a couple of fries,” he points out.</p><p>Jensen focuses on the fingertips that are ghosting over his bare skin. He’s not feeling nauseous, <em>per se</em>, just maybe a bit queasy. “It’s fine. I’ll sleep it off.”</p><p>“Okay. Get some rest,” Jared agrees and kisses Jensen’s shirt-clad shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Jensen doesn’t know how long he’s been asleep when he wakes up again. He hears his boyfriend’s deep and even breathing and feels the warm puffs of air gust over his exposed neck.</p><p>While Jared is fast asleep, Jensen quickly recognizes that his queasiness has gotten worse. Lying on his side feels uncomfortable all of a sudden and he rolls onto his back.</p><p>Although he’s moving slowly—as not to further aggravate his stomach or wake Jared—his belly lets out a gurgly whine. Even though he’s lying down, he suddenly feels lightheaded. Exhaling slowly through his mouth, he closes his eyes and tries to center his mind on something else.</p><p>Unfortunately, he can’t seem to fall asleep again. His stomach doesn’t ache, but it keeps rumbling and gurgling, putting him on the verge of feeling like he has to throw up. Pushing the waistband of his sweatpants down to his hipbones, he takes all the pressure off his belly in the hopes of making it calm down.</p><p>He’s still attempting to breathe through the queasiness, when Jared stirs next to him, “Jen…?” he slurs sleepily and blinks his eyes open. He appears to remember what they talked about and rouses a little more. “How you feelin’?”</p><p>Jensen swallows. “Not great,” he admits.</p><p>“Aw, man,” Jared sighs and gently puts his hand on his boyfriend’s lower abdomen. He winces in sympathy when Jensen’s stomach rumbles loudly. “Anything I can do?”</p><p>Still hoping that whatever it is that’s ailing his gut will pass on its own, Jensen shakes his head. “Just go back to sleep.”</p><p>Jared purses his lips into a pout and Jensen would laugh if he weren’t feeling so miserably. As it is, though, he simply squeezes his boyfriend’s arm and gives him a tired smile.</p><p> </p><p>Another twenty minutes pass. It’s quickly approaching one o’clock in the morning and Jensen cringes when he thinks about the fact that their alarm is going to go off in less than five hours.</p><p>Still stuck between feeling truly nauseous and just queasy, Jensen’s quickly growing tired of it. All he longs for is some sleep, which refuses to come. So, since his body appears to be unable to make a decision on its own, Jensen takes matters into his own hands.</p><p>He slowly slides out from underneath Jared’s arm and is about to sit up, when his boyfriend’s hand wraps loosely around his wrist. “Where are you going?” Jared asks, sounding wide awake. Jensen should have known that he wouldn’t fall back sleep when he wasn’t feeling well.</p><p>“Bathroom,” he replies and gets out of bed.</p><p>Alarmed, Jared sits up. “You gonna be sick?”</p><p>Jensen grips the door frame when the earlier lightheadedness returns and rubs his other hand over his upset stomach. “Probably,” he answers. “Be right back.”</p><p>After turning on the overhead lights and closing the bathroom door behind his back, Jensen walks over to the toilet and kneels down. His belly—unhappy about being jostled—rumbles loudly. “Quit it,” he growls.</p><p>Although Jensen’s gag reflex isn’t easily triggered, he’s never had trouble with making himself throw up when needed. While some people need to shove a finger down their throat, he—<em>thankfully</em>—manages without.</p><p>Head hanging over the toilet bowl, he closes his eyes and focuses on the lingering nausea that’s been plaguing him for hours.</p><p>It doesn’t take long before he curls forward with the first heave. A couple more follow, forcing him to spit out saliva and water. His stomach is rumbling and gurgling sickly and Jensen feels his dinner churn inside of him.</p><p>When he doesn’t bring up anything more than some liquid and a bit of the pistachio ice cream he’s shared with Jared, he grows impatient. While gripping the toilet seat with one hand, he digs the knuckles of his other hand into his belly. The added pressure, paired with the already present nausea, finally does the trick.</p><p>Lurching forward, Jensen throws up everything he’s eaten that day. His stomach contracts and convulses for a while, until it finally settles down and he’s done vomiting. Exhausted, he reaches up to flush.</p><p>He raises on shaky legs and staggers over to the sink to rinse out his mouth and brush his teeth. He feels completely spent and even a little dizzy, <em>but</em> he’s not feeling nauseous anymore.</p><p>As soon as he exits the bathroom, Jared—who’s obviously been waiting for him to return—quickly gets to his feet and meets Jensen in the middle of the room. Cupping Jensen’s face with both hands, he looks into his eyes. “Feeling better?”</p><p>Worn-out, Jensen nods tiredly. “Yeah.”</p><p>Jared smiles softly and kisses the top of his head. “Good. Let’s get some rest.”</p><p>After crawling back into bed, Jared pulls Jensen gently into his arms. With his head pillowed on his boyfriend’s broad chest, Jensen closes his eyes. His stomach is still gurgling softly, but the need to throw up is gone.</p><p>He finally falls asleep again to Jared peppering his face with kisses, and combing his long fingers through Jensen’s soft hair.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>To be continued… we're not done here...</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jensen wakes up to complete darkness. Wearily, he lifts his head a few inches to squint at the alarm clock on Jared’s nightstand. <em>4:08</em>. With a quiet groan, he flops back down and wills his mind and body to go back to sleep for another two hours.</p><p>He’s just closed his eyes again, when he becomes aware of the dull ache in his stomach. Grimacing, he shifts his position. During the night, he tends to roll over onto his belly and bury his face in his pillow.</p><p>However, lying on his back doesn’t feel much better. His stomach—although empty—feels heavy and sensitive. The nausea from earlier is returning and a sudden bout of lightheadedness forces him to squeeze his eyes shut. Great. Just <em>great</em>.</p><p>He manages to doze for a little while, but it’s far-off from restful sleep. The pain in his middle is slowly spreading until he feels like a football-sized weight is pressing down on his belly.</p><p>Bracing an arm against his aching stomach, he slowly sits up. Bile is rising in the back of his throat and he swallows thickly.</p><p>“Jen…?” a sleepy voice croaks and Jensen glances over his shoulder at Jared, who is blinking owlishly at him. He looks like he’s still mostly asleep and his mop of brown hair is a tangled mess on top of his head. It’s adorable.</p><p>A cramp right above his belly button makes Jensen flinch and he curls forward around the arm he’s still got wrapped around his middle. For a brief second, he’s convinced he’s about to throw up all over himself, their bed and the hardwood floor.</p><p>“Babe, are you feeling worse?” Jared mutters and Jensen feels him crawl over the mattress. A large hand settles on his back. “You going to be sick again?”</p><p>“Don’t know…” Jensen grunts and presses the back of his hand against his lips when he feels a belch travel up his throat.</p><p>Jared presses a kiss to his temple and gets up. “I don't think you have a fever, but I’ll get you something to calm your stomach.”</p><p>Jensen nods gratefully. While his boyfriend leaves the room to dig through their medicine cabinet, he remains seated on the side of the bed. Hanging his head, he closes his eyes and takes some deep breaths. Even though he threw up earlier and his stomach is pretty much empty, he feels bloated and full. It <em>sucks</em>.</p><p>When Jared returns ten minutes later, he's juggling a hot water bottle, a steaming mug, a pitcher with water and two small packages that look like some meds Jensen has seen before somewhere in their house. Despite feeling like utter crap, he smiles. “I’m not <em>dying</em>, you know.”</p><p>“You better not be,” Jared winks, as he awkwardly tries to set the stuff down on the dresser without spilling or dropping anything.</p><p>Jensen chuckles groggily. “Need a hand?”</p><p>“I got it,” Jared replies, but hisses when some of the hot liquid from the mug spills over and splashed on his hand. He quickly wipes it on his boxers and then holds up the two small packages. “Pepto or Tums?”</p><p>Jensen eyes them both. “Doesn't matter,” he shrugs.</p><p>Jared pops two pills into his open palm and hands them to his boyfriend with a glass of water. “Let’s try Pepto.”</p><p>Jensen throws the tablets in his mouth and quickly washes them down with a sip of water. He can feel them traveling down his esophagus and into his belly and winces when his stomach gurgles in response. He stifles a burp and rubs a hand over his rumbling middle. “Let’s hope they stay down,” he mutters.</p><p>“You want some ginger tea? It’ll help with the nausea,” Jared suggests as he sits down next to Jensen with the hot mug.</p><p>Sighing, Jensen accepts the beverage. His belly is already beginning to feel off again and the last thing he wants to do is push it over the edge. On the other hand, something warm to sooth his stomach ache sounds pretty damned good right about now.</p><p>After taking a few cautious sips, he sets the mug down on the bedside table and waits. Jared places one of his large hands on Jensen’s belly and gives it a gently rub. “Feeling all right?”</p><p>Jensen’s not quite sure yet. He’s still nauseous, but it’s manageable. “I think I’m good for now,” he answers with a tired smile. “Let’s go back to sleep. I’m exhausted.”</p><p>As soon as he is curled up on his side, Jared crawls back into bed as well and spoons him from behind. He rolls up his boyfriend’s shirt and carefully places the hot water bottle against his bare middle. “How does that feel?”</p><p>“<em>Really</em> good,” Jensen murmurs and closes his eyes.</p><p>Jared is quietly rambling about random stuff and Jensen lets his calming voice wash over him. Relaxing his muscles, he melts in his boyfriend’s arms and allows the medication to work its magic.</p><p>He feels alright for about twenty minutes, before his stomach begins to cramp all over again. The pills, water and tea come back up and Jensen is left sweating and shivering.</p><p>Jared—unable to fall back asleep as well—is starting to get worried. Jensen has to reassure him over and over again that he’s <em>not</em> about to die from sudden internal hemorrhaging. It’s just food poisoning or some kind of nasty bug he picked up somewhere.</p><p>They almost get into a fight when Jared suggests a trip to the ER and when their alarm goes off at exactly six o’clock, startling them both, they groan in unison. It’s going to be a <em>long</em> day…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you going to be sick?"</p><p>A shaky breath. "Not if I can help it."</p><p>"Jen, babe, just get it over with. You're going to feel better."</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>Jared rolls his eyes. "Are you trying to convince <em>me</em> or <em>yourself</em>?"</p><p>Jensen glares at his boyfriend. "I'm <em>fine</em>."</p><p>Throwing up his hands, Jared takes a step back. The frustration is evident on his face and he looks like he's at his wit's end. Jensen knows he's being stubborn and difficult, but he can't help it. He is tired, dizzy, nauseous and, to top it all off, feels like his belly is about to burst. Another cramp makes his stomach tighten and he curls forward with a groan.</p><p>"Jen?" Jared asks, reaching out to steady him. The annoyance in his voice is transforming into concern and he rubs his hand up and down Jensen's back. "What can I do?"</p><p>"Just gimme a minute…" Jensen grunts. His stomach gurgles loudly and he turns away to burp. They're standing off to the side of the set, blessedly alone, but Jensen suddenly feels like everyone is staring at him from afar. Hell, they probably <em>are</em>. The fact that he's sick is hard to hide and people keep looking at him with worry and compassion when he passes them. It's annoying.</p><p>"They shouldn't have made you eat that burger," Jared growls.</p><p>Just thinking about the greasy, lukewarm cheeseburger makes Jensen heave. Questioning a victim at a diner, the scene requires Dean to wolf down a burger. Usually, they use spit baskets for scenes like that, but this one is different. It's supposed to make the fans laugh when they watch the episode but, for Jensen, it's pure torture.</p><p>The first take had been <em>bad</em> and his stomach had instantly protested when he swallowed the first bite. After four more takes, Jensen felt like he was going to vomit all over the table. Jared, thankfully, had noticed and asked their director for a break.</p><p>Jensen swallows thickly and groans when his vision swims. The nausea has just reached another high. "I need a bathroom."</p><p>"Let's go to your trailer."</p><p> </p><p>Jared leads him straight to the small bathroom in the back of his trailer. Helping him out of his overshirt, Jared tosses it onto the couch and then helps Jensen kneel in front of the toilet bowl. "You okay?" he asks, running his long fingers through Jensen's sweat-soaked hair.</p><p>Jensen huffs. "Been better." Another cramp grips Jensen's stomach and he leans over the toilet bowl to spit out a mouthful of vomit. His belly rumbles noisily. "This sucks," he pants.</p><p>"I know, babe, I know," Jared sighs and rubs Jensen's shoulder. His other hand slides around Jensen's side and brushes over his aching stomach.</p><p>Deciding to just get it over with, Jensen hangs his head over the toilet and stops fighting his body's natural response to feeling ill. Three seconds later, the barely digested burger is pouring out of him. His belly cramps and lurches and he feels like he's going to pass out from lack of oxygen.</p><p>"<em>Breathe</em>, Jen," Jared coaxes quietly. His palm is rubbing over Jensen's tummy, helping move things along.</p><p>Twenty minutes later, Jensen feels completely empty and wrung out. Lightheaded and feeling like he's about to collapse, he slumps against his boyfriend's chest.</p><p>Jared wraps a protective arm around him and kisses the top of his head. "Are you ready to admit that I was right?"</p><p>Closing his eyes, Jensen lets his head drop to his boyfriend's shoulder. "Whatever. Just lemme go home so I can din peace…"</p><p>Jared chuckles. "I don't want to say <em>I told you so</em>, but I kinda did tell you so."</p><p>Jensen elbows him weakly in the ribs. "Shut up."</p><p>"I love you too, babe," Jared snickers, before he helps Jensen off the floor, cleans him up and then slowly walks him to one of the waiting vans.</p><p>Jensen gives his boyfriend a tired smile. "Thank you."</p><p>"You're welcome," Jared replies. "Get some rest. I'll be home soon."</p><p>Jensen nods and crawls into the car's backseat. He doesn't know what he did to deserve such an awesome boyfriend, but he'll be forever grateful.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>